Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4471248, for example, a tool device including a cutting chip 33 (FIG. 1 in the gazette) is known.
According to the aforementioned gazette, the tool device is constituted by a punch P and a die D mounted on an upper turret 6 and a lower turret 7 of a turret punch press (FIG. 8 in the gazette), for example, and the cutting chip 33 is incorporated in the die D.
According to this constitution, a wide variety of cutting works in general including deburring (FIG. 7(B) in the gazette), V-groove machining, film cutting, dross scratching, chamfering and the like are performed.